


Engaged?

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Cute, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 20: DancingMermista and Sea Hawk are having a party after their wedding, leaving Glimmer and Adora to dance and have fun.





	Engaged?

~Wedding Vows: Continued~

Adora watched the wedding, amazement and wonder filling her features. This was the first wedding she had ever been to, and she couldn't be happier for the couple in front of them, for the gorgeous girl sitting beside her in her lavender evening gown, for everyone who was able to attend this event. 

She smiled fondly as Mermista and Sea Hawk exchanged a kiss, showing off to everyone in the audience. Mermista had somehow kept her entire "I don't care" attitude while Sea Hawk was being "extra", as Glimmer and Bow had put it.

Adora played with the cuffs on her red suit, nervous and thinking about if she would ever get married, and if Glimmer would even want to get married.

They'd been together for quite a long time now, and Adora carried something in her pocket, something that she didn't know when to bring out. Maybe she would keep waiting, just as she had been from the time they had gotten the wedding invitation, or maybe she would find the perfect time to ask her lover soon.

Glimmer pulled her up and out of her thoughts, dragging the princess to the other side of the room, where many tables were set up so that they would be able to eat a fine meal before the celebration really began.

The meal consisted of some red hard fish, where you had to pull the meat out of it. Adora wasn't sure how she felt about it, but Glimmer seemed to enjoy it, calling the creature a "lobster".

Adora didn't get overly excited until the dessert came out, a wide arrangement of cakes and pies, in which she showed no shame in stuffing her face as soon as she was allowed to. Glimmer, who was embarrassed by her girlfriend's actions, apologized to some people about her behavior.

Music came on and everyone sat back down, the bride and groom doing a professional dance for everyone to see. They moved so nicely together, and Bow was in awe, despite Perfuma getting slightly mad at him for it, or at least as mad as Perfuma could get. Adora held glimmer close as they watched, both in awe at the fluid movements the two in front of them.

The song ended, and the two continued to dance, people coming from around the room to join them. Adora was still absentmindedly shoving her face full of sweets as Bow pulled Perfuma to dance, becoming an awkward pair of wiggling figures.

After a few songs and when Adora was done stuffing her face with cheesecake, Glimmer and Adora moved their awkward cuddle show to the dance floor, Adora's strong arms wrapping around Glimmer. They rocked back and forth to the beat, feet mirroring each other's in a perfect duet.

Another song started and they continued to dance, changing the movements they had, yet still flowing perfectly together, as a wave moving in the ocean. It all felt natural to them, so natural that they tuned out everyone around them, their feet still moving and their arms still wrapped around the other.

They didn't notice when people stopped to watch them, and they didn't notice that people were talking. They didn't notice anything, at least until the music stopped and Mermista's voice echoed around the room.

"Now, can like, all the unmarried girls like, move over to the center? I gotta do the bouquet thing, I guess. Whoever catches it will, like, be the next one to get married or whatever." She turned the microphone off, handing it back to a DJ that was nearby. Many of the girls in attendance flocked the dance floor, eager for Mermista to throw the flowers and hoping to catch them. Adora stood next to Glimmer, not as excited as the pink haired queen, to catch the bouquet.

Mermista threw the flowers, somehow aiming exactly at them, and they landed almost perfectly, almost magically, into Glimmer's arms.

The pink haired queen cheered, extremely ecstatic that she now had these useless and meaningless flowers, but it did give Adora an idea.

Everyone went to go back to their seats, Adora grabbing more desserts from the table as they sat down. Perfuma and Bow were chatting happily, something about some flying beast, as Glimmer examined the bouquet of flowers, blues and greens mixing together to create a beautiful arrangement.

Adora shoveled some of the desserts into her face. She nonchalantly spoke to Glimmer, her mouth still full of food. "So, I guess this means we're gonna get married next."

Glimmer looked up at Adora, confused. "I mean, sure, I guess, but it's all kind of just a game with the bouquet. It doesn't actually mean anything."

Adora continued eating, pulling out the little box from her pocket, sliding it over to Glimmer. "So, like, do you want to get married or nah?"

Glimmer looked even more confused, looking curiously at the small box in front of her. "I mean, of course I do, Adora, but we don't need to rush things."

Adora rolled her eyes. She was supposed to be the dense one in this relationship, not Glimmer.

"Glimmer," she sighed, taking the box and opening it. "I'm asking you to marry me."

There was a gorgeous ring inside, a ring made from amethyst and morganite. At this point, Bow and Perfuma were watching, seeing how it would all pan out.

It took a while for Glimmer to realize what was going on, before exclaiming. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!"

The rest of the night, Glimmer was excited to share the news, Adora just being happy that her girlfriend had said yes, and that she no longer had to worry about asking that simple question.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is another baking story, so it'll be fun to see what our two heroines bake next, and to see if there are any fun moments like the last baking story, Burnt Cookies


End file.
